November Rain
by ForeverChewy
Summary: Emily Demintrov has had a rough life but when she moves to England she learns of trust, friendship, and most of all love.(If you don't like the summary then read the prologue) SBOC
1. Default Chapter

**November Rain**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize it all belongs to Ms. J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. November Rain is a Guns & Roses song, and any other song or song title I use do not belong to me.

**Prologue**

Hi my name is Emily Demintrov. I am turning 16 and soon to be attending Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry (not by choice). See my step dad George, got a job transfer to The Ministry of Magic in England. He says that mum and I will love it there but I know he just wants to make my life miserable. My mothers name by the way is Marie, She and my biological dad Dan, married right after they graduated from school and 2 years later dad got in an accident involving a muggle car and a month after his death, mum found out she was pregnant with me. When mum was giving birth to me I caused her a lot of problems and the doctor said she wont be able to have children ever again. George hates the fact that she can't have children, he tells me it's my fault. I know mum wants to have more kids but she doesn't like to talk about it. Me and my mum are close compared to other teenage daughter/mother relationships. My step dad and I however do not get along. we didn't always hate each other, when we first met we just despised one another with a passion. George and my mum got married when I was 8, it was always just me and mum so I didn't really like sharing her, so anyway I caused a lot of problems to try and break them apart. After that he thought of me as a spoiled brat and started treating me like one and of course I reacted by being meaner to him and he did the same and it just went on and on until finally, present day, we just hate each other.

Sometimes I think of how My real dad and my relationship would be, would he hate my personality and would we be fighting constantly or would we be together all the time doing father-daughter stuff? I'd hope that he would have loved me but I guess that really doesn't matter. I'm a pure blood by the way, not that it matters. Mum and dad came from very respected wizarding families. Even George is a pureblood but unlike mum and my real dad he doesn't like muggles, he's not the type that likes to kill them but he doesn't like them interbreeding with wizards.

Mum is a little hesitant about going back to England, I think it's because she has so many memories of her and dad there, and I wont ask because mum has always said that she doesn't like to talk about him. That's why I never ask questions about him, mum gave me a picture of him after I begged her when I was little but that was the last time we ever spoke about him.

I wasn't born in England because as soon as dad died mum moved to America. Dad was from Ireland and was a tall handsome man with beautiful green eyes and dark hair. My mum was from Romania and had long dark brown hair with big brown eyes. I have big green eyes, my mothers hair, and I'm about average height. I inherited my mothers gorgeous figure and cheekbones, and I have my dads perfect nose and smile. Demintrov is my mothers maiden name I'm not sure why but she didn't want me to have my dads last name(Jones) and when she married George, I refused to take his name so I stuck with Demintrov and I think it fits me well.

While I was growing up mum worked a lot to try and support us. I'd spend my days with my neighbor who was a muggle. she was old and really nice, she always insisted that I call her Nana. After dad died mum moved to New York. Mum and Nana met and instantly were friends. Nana liked to pretend that mum was her daughter and mum liked to pretend that Nana was her mother. My grandma died when mum was only a baby, and mum liked Nana because it made her feel as though she had a mother again. Nana taught me how to read and write and taught me the finer points of American culture. On Saturdays mum would work late at the hospital and me and Nana would blast rock n' roll and dance all night. She didn't like George either and wasn't pleased when she heard of them getting married. When I started to attend wizarding school in New York me and Nana would have less and less of our days together and when I was 12 she died. One thing I will always regret is that I didn't spend enough time with her before she died. Since Nana died nothing exciting or new has happened in my life till now. Mum would always buy me things just to make sure I was happy but something always seemed to be missing. I'm not sure what it is yet but I think one day I'll know, one day it'll just come to me.

AN: Im going to fly through their Hogwarts years in about 10-15 chapters because really its just background information that I need to get out of the way for the story I really want to tell. And another little side note: I skip from 1st person and 3rd person a lot so ignore it because I can't help it.

DONE


	2. A New Life

**Chapter 1-A New Life**

"Do you like it sweetheart?" I turned around and my mother was in the doorway beaming with joy. The look on her face told me to make her happy even if it meant lying.

Don't get me wrong, it was a nice house, hell it's a beautiful house but it's not home. It has big windows in every room that let so much sunlight in, with the high ceilings and big doors. There are 3 bedrooms that are about the size of my old house and there is a very large library. It's a great house but once again it doesn't feel like home. In my bedroom I have a walk in closet and a big bathroom which is pretty damn cool.

"Yea, mom, I...I love it" I smiled my best fake smile.

"I new you would. Listen I'm going to go to the store and get some food so why don't you finish bringing in your boxes and then go wash up and I should be done with dinner." With that mom left the room and went to find George.

I took one last look around my room and headed back down the stair to get some more of my boxes out of the hallway. When I got down stairs George yelled for me to come outside. So I started out the door mumbling curse words at him under my breathe. There he was -George- (oh how I despise that name), he was talking to a man and his son. The boy looked bummed to be there talking to his neighbors, not bummed like this sucks but bummed like he was planning on doing something else. He looked to be about my age, he had sandy blonde hair that mopped over his head and blue glittery eyes. He was built well, he looked strong but defeated and had a weight on his shoulders that seemed to follow him everywhere. I walked over to them with a small box still in my hands.

"Emily this is Mr. Lupin and this is his boy Remus, they are our neighbors" I smiled politely and shifting the weight of the box to my left hand, I extended my right and shook both their hands.

"Its very nice to meet you" I said and then quickly evened the weight of the box in my arms before I could drop it.

"Here, let me help you with that" I gladly handed the box over to Remus.

"Remus, why don't you stay here and help Emily put away her things while I show George my brooms?" without an answer George and Mr. Lupin left. Remus and I watched as they walked away, I could feel an awkward silence coming on so I said "umm...you can fallow me this way" and I stupidly pointed my finger towards my house and hurried in it. When Remus entered I gently closed the door behind him and picked up a box with my name on it.

"Wow this is a big house"

"yea...my room is this way" I started up the stair with Remus right behind me. When we got in my room we put the boxes down and Remus began to check out my very big closet and bathroom.

"Ah...do u mind?"

Remus appeared from out of my closet "oh, I'm sorry"

"No, its okay I was just goshing you" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Rite, soo do u have any brothers, sisters or any other type of strange being living with you?" He said with a grin.

I returned the grin "No actually, only George"

"How come you don't call him dad?" Remus questioned.

"Because he's my step dad and we don't get along well"

"Oh, how come?"

"Long story, I'll tell you some other time" I said and went down stairs to get more boxes. The rest of the day went by and me and Remus talked about a lot of things. I told him about my dad and Nana and he told me silly stories of him and his friends. When mom got home she was very pleased to meet Remus and thought he was a "stud" she even invited him to stay for dinner but he said he had to get home so I said good-bye and he said he'd see me around.

The next day I got up at 10 to start cleaning my walls to get them ready to be painted. Mom and George left at 11 to buy furniture. The door bell rang around 1 and I went to answer it. When I got to the door there was a very pretty girl with red hair and big green eyes much like my own.

"Hi, my name is Lily Evans" She said handing me a pie that was very much burnt.

"ermmm, Hi" I said eyeing the pie "come in" with that Lily Evans came in. When she saw the way I was looking at the pie she laughed and said "I tried to bake a pie but it didn't work well and I didn't want to use magic."

I too laughed "yeah its all right. What school are you attending? I'm going to Hogwarts" I asked hoping I'd just made a friend.

"Me too! That's great. We should go to Diagon Alley together"

"okay" I said happily "but I cant today I gotta paint my room and put the furniture in"

"oooo that's cool can I stick around and help?"

"Sure" I was glad that I would have a friend with me at Hogwarts besides Remus. So Lily helped me with my room and she stayed over till 11 that night. We talked about everything and Lily explained to me all about Hogwarts and it's houses (I hope I get into Gryffindor). When I asked if she thought the kids would like me at Hogwarts she said yes but she told me stay away from this one group of kids. The Marauders. "The Marauders consisted of three members" she said "James, Sirius, Peter and Remus-"

"Remus, I met him yesterday, he was really nice" I said defensively

"Yea of course Remus has always been nice, he's the nice brainy but cute one."

"Ohhh, and the others are...."

"Well, the others are..well they...all right James is the handsome, athletic, arrogant one who hasn't stopped annoying me since first year. Sirius is the tall, dark and handsome one who is a conceited player and Peter well Peter is different. Anyway that's all you need to know, try not to get involved with any of them they go through girlfriends like they were candy." That seemed easy enough.

Mom liked Lily and thought she was a really sweet girl and said I should have her over more often. We now had a week till September 1st, the day I would leave for Hogwarts. The Saturday before Lily and I are going to go to Diagon Alley together so that should be fun. I wanted to go to the train station with Lily but mom and George are taking me out for breakfast that morning so I guess I'll just meet her there.

AN: I know it's short and brief but Review or flame all are welcome, I need to know how I'm doing or I'll discontinue it. I also need a Beta reader so if any one would be so kind.


	3. Off to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2-Off to Hogwarts**

"So I bought you new parchment and quills so you won't forget to write, There's a bag of galleons in your trunk an-"

"Mom! I'll be all right I've got eveything"

"I know, I'm sorry, just give me a hug all right" I hugged my mom. I don't know why she's getting all upset I've always went away to school. Maybe because were in England and the house is farther away. " Don't forget to write, okay?"

"All right mom, Don't worry okay, I love you." Mom hugged me once more and whispered I love you in my ear. She was acting so weird, like someone would steel me from her.

"Marie can I have a talk with Em?" George said. "Of course" mom walked away and George stared down upon me (not very much though I'm not that short). "Okay Emily listen up, I don't want you getting in trouble or causing any problems you hear me. Your mother has enough to deal with and she doesn't need any of you nonsense-"

"What are you talking about mom doesn't have 'Anything going on' in her life" I said mockingly.

"Don't you talk back to me just be good-" that's about the time mom walked over and told me to run through the wall in front of me. I asked her if she was crazy and she told me to trust her so I said good-bye and ran through the wall. What I saw was just amazing. A bright red steam engine and so many kids boarding it. I grabbed my trunk and got on the train. Then I began the search for an empty cabin or one that had Lily in it. After minutes of searching and not succeeding in finding Lily I finally sat myself down in an empty cabin. A few minutes later some boys walked in and I recognized one of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you mind if we sit in here with you" a short round boy asked.

"Of course not" I smiled when I saw Remus."Hey"

"Hey, how are you?" He answered with a warm smile. "I'm good" by now I noticed the other three boys staring at us.

"Oh, I'm sorry this is Sirius, James and Peter, guys this is Emily and she's new to Hogwarts." Now everything Lily had told me was flooding into my head, I guess it can't hurt to hang with them just as long as we don't get involved. The rest of the ride was fun we talked about a lot of things and Lily walked in to tell me she had to sit up front with Remus. Remus and her were prefects and prefects had to sit in the front cabins. When she came in James started acting all funny around her and ruffling up his hair and asking her how her summer was. I think he likes her.

I was totally comfortable around Peter, James and Sirius. I thought James was very handsome with his black messy hair and his nicely built body. He was funny too. Peter seemed a bit shy but really sweet. Sirius was really nice to he was a very hot/sexy guy, the kind were you thank their mothers for having them. He was also funny and very sarcastic. He flirted a lot which could become annoying but I didn't mind till a girl about 2 years younger than us walked in the cabin and jumped on his lap. Sirius was taken back at first but then got into it when this girl just started snogging him. When he realized that I had a disgusted look on my face he pushed her off and told her he'd see her later. She seemed a little mad about his sudden reaction and left the cabin. When she left we all started talking like it never happened.

"So Emily were are you from" Sirius asked.

"America but my parents are from England and Ireland" I answered.

"Why did they move back to England?"

"My step dad got a job transfer"

"Oh, what about your real dad?" James asked.

"He died before I was born."

"Sorry I-"

"It's okay you didn't know and besides he died before I was born I never even met him" I interjected.

"So is your step dad cool?" Peter asked.

"Not really" I chuckled. "He's a prick we don't get along at all"

"What does your mom think about that?"

"Well, she never really notices or when she does she tries and breaks us apart or calms us down." I answered.

So the rest of the train ride went smooth. Sirius, James and Petter were all really nice to me and we talked about a lot of things. When we got to Hogwarts my breathe was taken away by the sight of it. It was amazing. We took some horseless carriages to the school and sat at the tables. I suppose that Lily normally doesn't sit with the marauders but I was sitting next to James and Sirius and she sat with me anyway. The first years entered and were sorted, afterward Dumbledore our headmaster asked for silence and went over a list of school rules and finally announced that Hogwarts has a new student.

"Everyone this is Emily Demintrov" I stood up "Emily is from America and has come to join us for her 6th year and is in Gryffindor house but I know you all will make her feel welcome" He smiled at me and I sat back down. I was getting a lot of warm smiles from people around me and everyone was clapping (the Marauders were clapping the loudest). After the food magically appeared on our plates and we ate full dinners Lily and I went up to out common room and into the girls dormitories (were my stuff was waiting for me) and we plopped onto our beds and fell asleep.


	4. The Question

**Chapter 3-The Question**

"Wake up, hurry we're going to miss breakfest" I heard Lily yelling in my ear.

I groaned and rolled over when I saw what time it was I jumped out of bed and threw on my robs and me and Lily ran to the Great Hall. We quickly sat down next to the Maurders because those were the only seats left. Sirius had a girl on his lap with her hands in his hair. Remus and Peter were talking about Peters mother and James was stairing at Lily.

"Lily I thought you weren't going to show"

"Shut it Potter"

James looked alittle hurt but he was used to it and he and the other three Maurders began a conversation.

"Why don't you like James?" I asked quietly

"Because ever since first year he's been teasing me and as soon as I formed breasts he wouldn't stop asking me out. As for the rest all they do is pick on innocent kids and they act like the run the school. And don't even get me started on Sirius that womanizing idiot-"

"Lily, Lily calm down, I get it" I said half laughing

"Sorry I got a little carried away"

"A little?" I snorted

* * *

_2 weeks later......_

Lily and I were off to a day of classes. After Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration we went to lunch. After we ate we sat outside under a big tree that shaded us from the sun. We were in the middle of a conversation when a girl ran by crying.

"What's up with her" I asked

"Sirius broke up with her, he does that to all the girls. Date them till he gets in their pants." Lily said

I looked over to Sirius it didn't seem to bother him and I felt bad for the girl. What a womanizer. I didn't like him much anymore even though it's none of my business. The bell rang signaling that you should start heading to class. Me and Lily got up and started to Charms when we got inside I realized I forgot my book outside.

"Hey Lils I'll meet you at charms I forgot my book"

"Can you find your way?"

"Yea, I'll see you at class" with that I sprinted back to the tree so I wouldn't be late. On my way back to class the bell rang and I was officially late. It was this time that I realized I was lost and I began cursing under my breathe. I finally found a hallway that I recognized and sprinted down it and quickly turned the corner and ran straight into someone. It all happened so fast. My books went everywhere and this person landed on top of me after I banged my head really hard on the floor. I kept my eyes shut wishing this never happened. When the person started to lift themselves to see who they landed on I opened my eyes. It was Sirius! Im such an idiot. "sorry" we said in unison. He grinned at me, my head hurt. "are you okay?" he asked "My head hurts" I answered. He just stared at me it was strange so I asked if he planned on getting off me "Yea, Im sorry" he got off me and helped me to sit up. I was so embarrassed at the incident that I started to collect all my books and papers, he started helping me and when there was nothing left to pick up he handed me my papers. I didn't want him to know me as the girl who ran into him so I said I was sorry and I was running because I'm late for class.

"What class are you going to?"

"Charms but I'm late and I can't find the class" I said

"That's because your on the other side of the school"

"ohh" was all I could say.

"Its alright" noticing my embarrassment "Come-on I' ve got the same class" he took my books and we began to walk to charms.

"If you have charms too, why were you on this side of the school? I asked

"Just doing stuff" I knew he wasn't gonna tell me so I didn't bother pressing on the matter. "Why do you go out with so many girls?" I asked

"why do you ask so many questions" he said with a grin. I couldn't help it he had such a nice smile I had to smile back."No I mean it why do you tell these girls you love them, have sex with them and then break it off?"

I have to admit Sirius looked a little hurt but quickly recovered. "Don't believe everything you hear" was all he said. I'm not stupid I see him go out with girls and dump them who did he think he was fooling, but I didn't want to tell him that, I didn't want him to get mad.

"here we are" he said and opened the door to the charms room. we walked inside and Mr. Downey started lecturing us on the importance of being on time.

* * *

_Some many days later..._

After dinner Lily went to the library. I was wandering around the school lost in my thoughts.

"Hey, hey Emily wait up" I turned around and there was this boy with dark eyes a nice face and blonde hair. "It is Emily rite?" he asked

"Yes, who are you and can I help you with something" I said.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy and I have a question to ask you."

"Okay and that question is...?"

"Well The Question is will you go on date with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

I was flabbergasted and flattered at the same time. How was I to know this guy didn't have bad intentions?" I don't know you-"

"That's why I'm asking you to come to Hogsmeade with me and we can get to know each other more." he said

"Sure, why not" I said hesitantly..

"That's great" he said "I'll meet you in the great hall next Saturday." I agreed and we went our separate ways. I was excited and couldn't wait to tell lily. I mean how bad could it be?

I was about to turn a corner when I bumped into Sirius, again. At least this time we didn't fall on top of each other we just sort of_ bumped _into each other.

"Hey, are you lost again" he said with a sexy grin.

"Noo" I stressed "Just on my way back to the common room".

"I see, well I was heading that way to-"

"No you weren't"

"Okay maybe I wasn't but I'll walk you anyway"

"If you say so" I smiled and Sirius took my books and we walked to the Comon room together.

* * *

"Hey Lils guess what" I asked running into our room and jumping on my bed.

"Your pregnant?" she said sarcastically, and I threw a pillow at her head. "No, actually" I said "I have a date to Hogmeade next weekend"

"No way, with who?" Lily pressed.

"With Lucius Malfoy" I said excitedly. when I said this Lily looked a little apprehensive but knew she shouldn't ruin her friends excitement.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"Nothing, really, well...um..you see Malfoy is a bit hated by the Gryffindors-"

"Whys that" I interjected

"He's really into the dark arts and-"

"Hell maybe he's changed" I said a bit too defensively "I'm sorry it's just he seemed really nice"

"Who knows maybe he did change I'm sorry"

"It's okay lets just go to bed I'm soo tired". With that we turned out the lights and went to bed.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the boys dormitory......_

Sirius was lying awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had a million and one thoughts racing through his head. "James?...you awake?"

"hmmph"

"what do you think about Emily" Sirius asked.

"Im tired, go to bed" James answered.

"There's something different about her" talking to himself now "I think I like it.." he said to himself

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. The Date

AN: In this story the Hogwarts students can go to Hogsmeade every Saturday

**Chapter 4-The Date**

****

The week was going by fast for Emily, it was only Thursday and Em was excited for her date with Lucius. Emily was also hanging around Sirius more. They had a few more of their moments when Sirius would help her find her class or run into her. Emily had a bit of a crush on him. She would never date him because she knows his intentions but it was fun to have a crush on him and he was just so incredible nice to her. As for Sirius he was falling for her and he enjoyed her company more than anything. They were getting along fine until Sirius found out that Emily was going to Hogsmeade with Lucius. So from Thursday till Saturday they were fighting nonstop. Emily didn't understand why he cared who she went out with and Sirius didn't understand how she could go out with an asshole.

* * *

It was Friday night and Emily couldn't sleep, she was too excited for date tomorrow, her date with Lucius-Emily decided to go sit by the fire in the common room. When she got to the common room she noticed Sirius sitting by the fire. She didn't want to fight with him any more so she sat next to him. "Hey" she said

"Hi" he said smiling weakly. He was obviously tired she thought. "what are you doing up?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep" she responded. "what about you?"

He stared at the floor for a minute deep in thought, then he turned to her "I don't think you should go with Malfoy to Hogsmeade tomorrow"

"Sirius, I Don't Care I-" i didn't get to finish because Sirius cut me off "Listen I know you don't care what I think but you don't know him and I do he's a bad guy and he has bad intentions, you don't know what your getting yourself into-"

"You know him? No, you have an opinion about him and your wrong and don't talk to me about a guy having bad intentions. All you do is use girls so u can have sex with them...." with that Sirius got up and left. I know I hurt his feelings but it was true.

* * *

Emily spent an hour in front of the mirror trying to find a good outfit. It was time to meet Lucius in the great hall and she thought this outfit was great. She had on a cute Polo shirt on that unbuttoned just between her breast. Not showing anything but just enough to get you hooked, under the polo shirt was a button up office shirt (layered), she had a stonewashed denim skirt on that ended at mid thigh and an awesome pair of jet black Vans on. So all together she looked sporty but cute. She quickly pulled her straight dark hair into a bun/ponytail and pulled her bangs out do they fell just in her face.

She sprinted down the steps and slowed down when she got to the steps leading to the great hall. There he was waiting at the end of the stairs. She couldn't help but smile she was just so excited for this date. Emily was never on a date before at her old school she was friends with a lot of "geeky" people so no one would date her in fear that they might get labeled "geeky."

Lucius took her arm and together they walked down to Hogsmeade.

* * *

The day was going by fast. Emily was having a great time going into all the shops with Lucius. He really was sweat no matter what anyone else says. They entered the Three Broomsticks and got a table. After a few butterbeers they started out the door. As they were walking out of the little town Lucius pulled Emily into an alley way.

He kissed her a little rough she was never kissed before and she was sure she would like it if he wasn't kissing her so hard and plus she had a good day but things were going just a little too fast. When she pushed him off he comeback more aggressively. He began to slip his hand up her skirt and know she had had enough. She tried with all her might and she kept yelling at him but he put his hand over her mouth. All of a sudden, out of no where Lucius was thrown off her. Emily closed her eyes now free from his grip she slid down the wall and hugged her knees, her eyes still shut. she could here her savior beating Malfoy up. After a few minutes she heard someone run away, guessing that Malfoy had just scared away her savior, she was preparing her self for when Malfoy would force himself on her. Someone was trying to help her up but she flinched and tears began to once again slide down her cheeks. she muttered "please don't" and that's when Sirius softly said "Emily it's okay, it's me Em." With her eyes still closed Emily launched herself forward and hugged Sirius. Sirius gently put his arms around her and picked her up. Her head rested on his shoulder and her legs dangled from his arms. On their way to the castle Emily fell asleep from exhaustion after the nights event.

When Sirius entered the Common room and realized that Emily was asleep he gently laid her down on the couch and conjured up a pillow and blanket. After he tucked her in, he sat on the floor and checked his watch, it was 1 in the morning. What was she doing hanging out with Lucius so late? Sirius began to think what could have happened if he didn't get there in time. It doesn't matter she safe now he told himself. So that's were Sirius fell asleep, on the floor with his hand in Emily's to assure her that no one would hurt her.

3 hours later Emily woke with a start realizing what had almost happened that night. This startled Sirius and he too woke. When Emily noticed her hand in Sirius' she quickly removed it. He was starring at her she could feel it. Em kept her head down staring at the floor. finally she spoke "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Malfoy"

"No, it doesn't matter know-"

"If I had listened to you then this wouldn't have happened, if I had taken my head out of the clouds for two seconds none of this-"

"Hey you cant undo the past, just let it go, let it be a lesson that was learned not something that will keep you alone for the rest of your life." He said softly.

Emily just started into his eyes for what seemed like minutes. "thank you" was all she said. Sirius smiled a true smile not a smirk or a grin, a real smile. "No problem" he said and she hugged him. Sirius was surprised at first but hugged her back.

* * *

Emily was glad that Sirius didn't tell anyone about what had happened that night she didn't even tell Lily. When Em saw Lucius in the hall the next day he smirked at Emily and she looked away in fear that she might cry but Sirius wouldn't let Malfoy get that satisfaction. As soon as Malfoy smiled at Em and she turned away Sirius came right up to Malfoy and punched him square in the eye.

Emily didn't know what it was but she found her self hanging out with Sirius more and more. She loved his company and she felt safe around him.

* * *

The months zoomed by and before they knew it the snow was falling December was beginning. Professor McGonagall announced that there will be a Christmas Ball the day before we leave for Christmas vacation. So for the past 3 weeks that's all everyone has been talking about and as as for me, well I still don't have a date. I suppose thats my fault because every guy who asks me I turn him down. I'm just not sure if their going to be another Lucius Malfoy. Me and Lily were going to go together but this guy Mathew Finnigan asked her to go with him and she agreed. Traitor. And that leaves me all alone which sucks, a lot.

Remus was going with Amy Thomas. Amy has liked Remus since forever and Remus get all bashful around her so I'm happy that they are going together. James was mad when he found out that Lily was going with Matt. And now James is saying he won't go with any girl. He is such a drama queen. Sirius is taking some ditzy blonde in 5th year. I have no comments about that.

Sirius, James and I were sitting in the common room and it was about midnight. I couldn't sleep and when I got there James and Sirius were sitting on the couch so I asked if I can join them. They said yes but they stopped thier conversation. And now there was an awkward silence. Very awkward in fact that I moaned and said "I need a date" speaking out my thoughts. I was rubbing my face in frustration when Sirius said. "you mean no one has asked you? I've heard at least a dozen boys saying they planned to go with you."

"I didn't want to go with them" I said, sitting up now. "But I should have said 'yes' to one of them because now I'll be going alone." Sirius was looking at the floor and James looked as though he was in deep thought (Yeah like that would ever happen).

"Maybe you can go with me" James said rather excitedly. Sirius shot daggers at James with his eyes. I pretended not to see this but looked towards James with an expression on my face saying 'what are you up to?'

"You see if Lily sees me with another girl especially with her best friend and she throws a fit then I know that she likes me and you need a date so we can go as friends and you can tell me if Lily gets mad by any of this." James said in one breathe. It did make me feel kind of used but I'd be helping out a friend and I would have a date to the Ball.

"I'm not sure James, what if Lily gets really mad at me? I don't want to risk my friendship with her"

"Ems its Lily she never stay mad at people only me" James did have a point.

"Okay, I'll do it" I agreed.

"Great don't forget to make yourself beautful so everyone will envy me." When James saw the angry look on my face he quickly corrected himself "Not that your not already beautiful, Anyway I need my beuty sleep I'll see you guys in the morning." James went up to the boys dormitories leaving me and Sirius on the couch.

"So... you have a date now." Sirius said quietly.

"Yup, tommarow me and Lily can go to hogsmeade and buy dresses, this will be fun" I said with sarcasm dripping from my words. "I'm tired I'll see you in the morning" I got up to leave when Sirius spoke.

"Em, wait". I turned around and Sirius had jogged up to me. "I... well..you see..I just...I hope you have a good time" he finally said quietly.

"thanks Sirius" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "g'night"

"night" he replied, and I walked up the stairs.

Emily didn't see the sad look upon Sirius face as he watched her retreating back.


	6. Christmas Ball

AN: I know that they were dress robes but I thought It would be fun if they wore real dresses.

* * *

_Say that you'll stay_

_Forever this way_

_Forever and forever_

That we'll never have to change

_Dont move_

_Dont breathe_

_Dont change_

_Dont leave_

_And promise me_

_Say you'll stay_

_We'll stay_

_This way_

-Jewel

* * *

Chapter 5-Christmas Ball

"How this one" Lily asked holding a bright blue gown up to her body.

"I don't know Lils, it's a bit...bright" I answered.

"Yeah, your right" she said taking one last look at the gown and putting it back. Lily and I have spent 2 hours now looking for the perfect dress and have not succeeded. As little of a town Hogsmeade was, it did have a lot of Dress Stores. We had looked at what seemed to be hundreds of dresses and still had no luck.

"who are you going with anyway?" Lily asked.

"James, just as friends though" I said

"Oh" Lily said looking away.

"Do you like him Lils?"

"Of course not" she said disgustedly.

"Okay, but you know he's changed and he really likes you"

"Yeah okay but--Oooo, Em this dress would be perfect for you" Lily said happily and changing the subject. I turned around and Lily was holding a black gown. The gown had no back and the straps met at the back of the neck. "Oh my gosh Lily, it is perfect" I said holing it up to myself.

"Now lets find you dress" the motivation clear in my voice.

Eventually we found a great dress for Lily. The dress was a light moss color and hung loosely. The color brought out her eyes and it complimented her figure.

* * *

The night of the Ball approached all too fast. Lily had just left to meet Matt, and I was doing my finishing touches. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The dress looked great on me. It was onyx black which went well with my hair and my tanned skin. It was backless and ended in slight ripples on my lower back. The straps of the dress tied around my neck and the neckline too had a few loose ripples. I had on my black strappy shoes and my hair pulled in a high loose bun with a few stray hairs falling in my face. I didn't have a lot of makeup on but just enough. I put on the diamond earrings my mother had given me and started for the stairs.

* * *

Sirius was waiting at the bottom of the stairs of the girls dormitories with James. Sirius was supposed to meet his date in the Great Hall but he decided to wait with James instead. Sirius heard footsteps coming down the steps and his and James heads swung in the direction of the stairs. What Sirius saw took his breathe away. He had never seen such a beautiful girl.

Emily walked up to the two boys who's mouths hung slightly open. "Well??" she asked starting to feel nervous.

Sirius answered first "You look stunning." Emily knew he meant it by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes.

"You look amazing Emily" James quickly recovered.

"Thanks" she answered and taking his arm. James, Emily and Sirius walked down to the Great Hall together.

Emily, James, Sirius and his 5thyear girl, Lily and Matt, Remus and Amy all got a table together. Sirius and his doll weren't there most of the time. They were either dancing or by her friends. Remus and Amy were either dancing or having interesting conversations. When Lily wasn't dancing with Matt she would be eyeing James.

"I hate watching them dance, he keeps putting his hands all over her" James said. We were the only two at the table right now besides Sirius who was drinking profusely.

"Okay James that's enough of your wining" I snapped "Your gonna go out there grab Lily tell her you love her and that you'll live in misery for the rest of your life if she doesn't admit that she feels the same way." James didn't need telling twice he jumped out of his chair and headed straight for Lily and Matt.

"Excuse me, Lily may I have this dance?" James asked while pushing Matt out of the way and taking Lily's hands into his. Lily just said sure while looking into James eyes. That's about the time I looked away the look in her eyes reflected his and I knew everything would be all right. Sirius just smiled, he was proud of his friend and surprised that his tactic worked. Sirius looked across the table were Emily was smiling to herself. Sirius lifted himself off his chair, walked to were Emily was seated and he extended his hand. Emily looked up to see Sirius smirking at her obviously wanting her to dance with him. She took his hand and he led her to the middle of the room. He put his left hand on her lower back. Her skin was soft and warm under his touch. They slowly danced to the rhythm of the music. Emily gently put her head on his shoulder. She felt so safe and happy. She felt like she belonged. When the song ended neither of them wanted to separate, they wanted to stay the way they were forever.


	7. Home Again

AN: I can't remember when exactly Sirius ran away from home but I'm going to pretend that its in their sixth year.

**Chapter 6-Home Again**

Since Emily got home the only thing she could think about was Sirius. She liked him a lot but she knew she'd get hurt somehow if she ever dated him. Plus who's to say he likes her back. But then again he treats her different than the other girls. He makes her feel special.

"Me and your mother are going out we'll be back a little after midnight"

"Okay, whatever" I said trying to ignore him.

"Don't do anything stupid" he added on his way out the door.

'I Didn't plan too' I thought to myself. Since I got home moms been going places with George. She hasn't spent any time with me. And come to think of it she hasn't even spoken to me much. Not even five minutes after mom and George left, Lily and James came falling into my living room from the fireplace. I jumped at the start.

"Hey Ems" Lily said

"Hey guys, were's Sirius" I asked looking towards the fireplace.

"Oh his mom locked him in his house they've been fighting all week."

I had a disappointed look on my face. I really would have liked to see him. Lily, James, and I went to James' house. James' parents weren't home so we were going to hang out and play exploding snap. There was a really bad storm and it was raining real hard. A while into the game Lily and James went upstair to 'talk' and I sat Down stairs and listened to the storm raging outside.

The door bell rang and James had no intension to come down and answer it so I took upon myself to answer it. When I opened the door Sirius was staring back at me. He had a big bruise on his left eye, and a cut that was bleeding above his right. He was staring at me looking like the most miserable person in the world. He was shaking from the coldness of the rain. That's when I helped him in. There were some fresh towels in the laundry basket near the steps. I grabbed a towel and handed it to him. The whole time I just stared at him. He was so wet and his cheeks were tear stained. I couldn't believe Sirius had been crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly still staring into his eyes. He looked ashamed, he didn't want his eyes to meet mine. He answered me by shaking his head no. I couldn't help it so I hugged him. He didn't know how to react at first but then he rested his head on my shoulder and hugged me harder. I could tell he wanted so badly to cry but he held it in. After a few minute we walked into the hall bathroom(we still didn't say anything to each other). He sat up on the counter in the bathroom and (not having my wand with me) I took out the first aid kit and started cleaning out his cut. He stared into my eyes as I did this.

"How did this happen?". He broke off our eye contact and stared towards the floor.

"My dad" he said in a whisper.

"He hit you?" I said sympathetically. He shook his head yes still staring at the floor. I put my hand up to his cheek and starred into his eyes. Gradually we moved closer and closer till our faces were an inch apart. Then he leaned in to kiss me and I could feel his breathe and just before our lips touched James called my name and we quickly separated, and two seconds later James and Lily came running into the bathroom.

"Em, jeez, we thought something happened to you-Oh, Sirius, hey man." James said surprised to see Sirius. "What happened to your face"

"My dad" He answered with a grin. It amazed me how he could hide all his feelings from his friends so well. "I ran away"-I stared at him in disbelief- "and I was hoping I could stay with you" he told James.

"Of course...Lily and I'll make some food why Don't you and Em go to my room, find some clothes for you, and then she can clean you up." he said hurriedly and ran off with Lily to make some food. Sirius and I went up to James room. I went through James' closet until I found jeans and a T-shirt. when I turned around Sirius had his shirt off. I walked over to him and gave him the clothes I went to turn away to leave the room when Sirius grabbed my hand, "I'll see you down stairs" he said with a smile. I returned the smile and left the room.

The rest of the night went by and Sirius told us how when him and his dad got in the fight. Sirius was just eating his dinner when his dad started getting on his back about muggle and how Sirius is a screw up until Sirius had, had enough and left the table. His dad thought this was disrespectful and started yelling again and when Sirius yelled back his father started throwing him around and punching him. James went to walk Lily home and me and Sirius stayed on the couch. I was sitting against the arm of the couch and Sirius had his head in my lap. He told me all this stuff his mother and father had done to him when he was little. He practically poured his life story out to me. Eventually we fell asleep on the couch together. A while later Sirius woke me up.

"Em...Em..it's 5 in the morning" I popped up with a start. " We fell asleep...I wasn't sure if you needed to get home"

"I do, damn my parents are going to kill me" I said trying to get all my stuff as fast as I could. So me and Sirius ran to my house. the lights were on in the kitchen. I started up the stairs wait Sirius' hand in mine.

"Emily Demintrov!" Georges voice bellowed. I walked into the kitchen with Sirius right behind me. George and Mom looked worried and pissed and really surprised to see...Sirius. "Who's this?" my mother asked pointing to Sirius.

"I'm Sirius" He said extending his hand to shake my mothers but she just glared at him.

"I've heard of you, You're that Black boy, nothing but trouble."

"Shut it George" I retorted.

"Emily" Mother yelled.

"And where have you been young lady? huh? having sex with Mr. Black?" he said accusingly.

"No I was-"

"There's no excuses, you weren't supposed to leave the house and you do so without my permission, you have sex with this..this...boy and all on Christmas Eve, you should-"

"You're not my father you stupid git, I hate you-"

"Emily that's enough-" mom tried to cut off

"And you..your supposed to be my mother but you always defend him-this two faced ignorant-"

I didn't get to finish my insult because George had slapped me. Mom didn't even get fazed she thought I deserved it. Sirius went to step up to my defenses but George pushed him and told him to get out of the house before he called his parents. I ran up to my room the first chance I got. When I got up there Sirius was throwing pebbles at my window. I opened it and climbed out. Sirius and I ran over to the park were we spent the rest of the morning talking. I couldn't wait to go back to school. Around eight that morning I went back home and Sirius went to James'. Mom and George were even more mad. They punished me for the rest of vacation and I refused to speak to them. Every time they left I would owl Sirius or Lily and Remus came over twice.


	8. Midnight Strolls

AN: I wrote this chapter while listening to David Grays song 'this years love'. If you've never listened to this song then your missing out. I think you should play the song while reading this chapter.

* * *

_This years love had better last_

_heaven knows it's high times_

_I've been waiting on my own too long_

_when you hold me like you do it feels so right_

_how my heart gets torn, when that hurt gets thrown _

_feeling like I cant go on...._

_Kiss me on the midnight street_

_Sweep me off my feet_

_Singing ain't this life so sweet_

_This years love had better last_

-David Gray

* * *

**Chapter 7-Midnight Strolls**

* * *

Emily was glad to get back to school. She ignored Her mothers owls, she knew she had crossed the line when she started calling George names but that didn't give him the right to hit her. Sirius and Emily did everything together. Lily and James were constantly together now and Remus and Amy were always "studying" togther, so Emily and Sirius would just hang around and talk. The guys still hung out, they had their little pranks maybe twice a month but they were starting to grow out of that stuff. And once a month they would have a guys night out and the girls weren't aloud to come. There has been a few nights were Sirius would arange for himself and Emily to go to the Forbidden Forrest. That was fun because Emily could hold his hand and tell him she was scared. It was going into March soon so the weather was getting warmer and that meant more midnight strolls.

* * *

"Hey, do you think I can barrow your invisibility cloak tonight?" Sirius questioned James.

"For what?"

"Well I wanted to take Emily to the lake and I didn't want to be seen" he answered.

"I planned on using it to look for some books in the restricted section of the library" James answered quickly.

"Sure" was all Sirius said, he knew his friend was up to something. When Sirius turned his back he missed James' wink to Remus.

* * *

It was one in the morning and Sirius crept out of bed and mounted a broom. He flew out the window and onto the girls balcony. He quietly got off the broom and entered Emily's room. She was sleeping so peacefully, Sirius took a second to admire the sight in front of him. He gently shook Em too wake up. "Ems.. wake up Ems" he said softly.

"hmmph..Sirius?" she said groggily. "What are you doing in here?" She said while sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I want to take you somewhere, come-on".

Emily stood up, she was in her nickers and a wife beater(bra underneath). Sirius promptly turned around, Emily didn't even take notice. She went over to were a denim skirt was lying on the ground and slipped it on quickly, she pulled on a hoodie and slipped on a pair of sandals. They stepped out onto the balcony and flew to the ground on the broom. They walked around the entire school until they could see the lake in a distance. When they reached the lake Emily stared at the water. It looked so nice in the moonlight.

"Come on" Sirius said while taking off his shoes and T-shirt. Before Emily could protest he dived into the water. Emily smiled at Sirius' enthusiasm. Em hastily kicked off her sandals and threw her hoodie on the ground. She pulled off her skirt not minding that Sirius would see her in her underclothes. she walked to the end of the dock, were Sirius was waiting for her in the water. She tested the water with her foot.

"Sirius, it's so cold." she went to back away but he said "Please Ems?" and smiled a sweet smile. Emily couldn't resist so she sat down on the dock, dangling her feet in the water. Before she new what happened Sirius had pulled her in. When she came up he was swimming away from her, so she chased him to the middle of the lake. She tried to dunk him but failed miserably. After the two were finished dunking each other Emily swam to the dock with Sirius right behind her. She hoisted herself onto the dock. She sat on the edge with her legs still in the water. Sirius, still in the water crossed his arms and rested them on her knees, so that way his head was resting on them just above her lap. They stayed that way for a few minute just talking finally Emily said. "I'm getting cold should we go back?".

"Yeah, let's go" he answered while pulling himself into the water. Emily, now off the dock yelled back, "Sirius, our clothes are gone". Sirius ran over to her. Sirius remembering the way James had been acting earlier, cursed himself.

"Damn, you James" He said to the air. Emily instantly caught on. Emily didn't mind much. Sirius looked very attractive with no shirt on and all wet. And Sirius didn't mind at all being near a half naked Emily. "Come-on we'll have to hurry so we don't get caught." Sirius said while grabbing Ems hand.

"Why not just take the broom?" Em asked while they were running back towards the castle.

"Because knowing James he took that too." They ran towards the entrance to the school and slowly crept along the corridors. Sirius knew their positions teacher would be wandering the halls looking fro stray kids. Sirius went into a classroom on the first floor and opened up a floor board. Emily and himself walked down a small amount of stair and came to a long hall with torches lit every few feet.

"Sirius where are we?" Emily asked.

"I found this in my fourth year it will let out on the fourth floor. So we just have to get up one set of stair and a hallway to get to another passage way. The second one will let out in the boys dormitories." With that they sprinted down the long hallway.

"Wait" He said in a whisper. "Someone is coming", the two quicky pushed against each other hidden in the shadows of a statue. Sure enough the potions master came around a corner with Filch. "I know I heard something" Filch said while the two men disappeared at the end of the hall. Emily had been pressed against the wall and Sirius. When the two men were gone, Sirius and Emily stayed were they were and stared into each others eyes. Sirius leaned into her and kissed her lips. Emily didn't have time to react before Sirius pulled away. "Im sorry" he muttered, but before he could turn away Emily grabbed him and gave him a long passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart Sirius was smiling in awe. "Let's go" he whispered still smiling. When they got into the boys dormitories, Sirius walked over to his bed. Sure enough his and Emily's clothes were on it, and James was sleeping with a big grin.

"I should get to bed" Emily said while picking up her clothes. Sirius walked her to the bottom of the stairs.

"So, I'll see you in the morning" Emily knew this wasn't a statement, he was asking her. Not exactly asking her like he wasn't sure if he would see her in the morning but he was asking if they were okay with everything, he was asking if they were an actual couple.

"Yeah" Emily said coolly. Sirius gave her one soft but sweet kiss and they went their separate ways.


	9. The Stranger

I want to thank my reviewers, my own friends wont even review. :(

So if my friends read this they should review, because its nice. Anyway tell me what you think of the characters or the story itself.

Alright this will be one of my impatient periods. I have writers block and to overcome it Im going to skip a lot and get to what's been in my head so sorry if you don't like. So I'm starting out with Emily and Sirius, and they have been dating for a few months and there is about a day left until schools out for summer and they are going to Hogsmeade to celebrate. And just to fill you in, they are like crazy about each other. Their not all over the other but they are always together and have become closer since the last chapter which was a few moths ago.

* * *

**Chapter 8-The Stranger**

"Hey babe" Sirius came over and put an arm around Emily's waist, while giving her a kiss on her temple."Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go" Emily and Sirius started walking towards Hogsmeade. They had been going out for two months. Of course Emily's mother found out and owled her.

* * *

_Emily, _

_George found out from a certain someone that you have been dating Sirius Black. Emily I do hope this is not true. You don't know this boy, he's trouble Emily, he ran away from his home and caused his parents a lot of grief. I have enough things going on right now and I really don't need any stress on your part. I hope all is well with school. _

_Love, Mom_

She has some nerve I thought to myself. 'A Certain Someone' ? what now their spying on me? And what going on that's stressing her so much, she never does anything. Anyway I decided I wouldn't write her back to tell her I was in fact dating him. I don't know what she's capable of, maybe should would do something to break us apart. So I would keep it a secret for now.

* * *

"So I was thinking I'd get my own place" Sirius said while setting down our butter beers and then sitting himself down in the chair across from me. "I mean I can't live with the potters forever, and my uncle left me quite a bit of money so I'll get myself a flat. What do you think?"

"I think it's great, we would be able to hang out when ever we wanted." I said

"Yup, I figured I'd search for some places this summer" I really admired how responsible Sirius was, already getting a house and thinking about his future.

The next morning they would board the Hogwarts Express. Most students were excited to see the family that loved them dear, however Emily was not. Emily departed with her friends and promised to hang out later in the week when she could escape her parents.

* * *

"Mum, I'm home" Emily yelled. She walked into the kitchen, her mother was reading a piece of parchment and looking extremely stressed. "What's that mum?". Mrs. Demintrov quickly crumpled the parchment and stood to leave the room.

"Nothing sweety, how was the train ride?". Emily tried to answer but her mother left the room before she had a chance to. Emily stood in her spot 'it was great mum' she thought to herself. What was on the parchment and what is mum hiding?

* * *

Mom and George decided to go on a mini vacation for a few days. They said they didn't want me leaving the house at all and that the only people allowed in the house are my friends. So the last few days I've had Sirius over or Lily and James, it's been fun. Sirius spends the night at my house to keep me company we don't do anything but it's still nice to have him so close to me. Sirius and I would sleep in the same bed, with me in his arms, he didn't disrespect my space he just let me fall asleep in his arms, I was proud of him.

One night when I was resting my head on Sirius chest I asked him, "Sirius how many girls have you had sex with?" I know it was very straight foward but had been on my mind for, forever. Sirius hesitatde but finally said:

"One-"

"But I though-"

"No, listen. I had sex with one girl in 5th year, I was curious and thought it would be cool so I did it and I don't know I guess I felt you should really love the person you do that with. I didn't love her."

"But you and millions of girls say you've had sex" I said in disbelief

"well Don't believe everything you hear. After the one girl she told friends and they all tried to get with me. I made excuses not to have sex and they never caught on. They would lie and say they did and out of jealousy others would lie. And it became a theme, After every break up the girl would claim we had wild sex"

"Wow" was my answer. Girls are stupid.

"Hey let's go to the Diner down the street?" Sirius insisted.

"Sirius it's 12 in the morning I doubt it will be open and besides my parents should be home in 5 hours".

"Come-on please?" he begged. "You haven't left the house in a few days".

"Okay, okay, let's go" I gave in.

* * *

"See I told you it would be open" Sirius said while they selected a booth and sat down. He pulled out a real estate magazine and the two bout a late night meal while trying to decide which flat was best for Sirius.

"Hey, it's getting late I think we should go back okay?" I said.

"Sure". They paid their bill and headed out the door. It was now early morning around 2, the air was cold and Emily huddled close to Sirius for warmth. They turned the corner from the diner when a man bumped into Emily, nudging her away from Sirius.

"Hey, watch were your going?" Sirius told the man with anger in his voice.

"I'm terribly sorry" The man said. He smiled at Emily like they were old friends. Normally she would be offended but the man had nothing but kindness in his eyes. Emily thought she recognized him but couldn't place were she had seen the face before. The street was dark and shaded most of his face and the trench coat he had on was very conservative. "I think you dropped this miss" he said to Emily while holding up a very beautiful necklace with a gem in it that was the same green as her eyes. Emily knew she didn't drop it because she had never seen it in her life.

"Oh no, it's not mine, I've never even-"

"Non-sense-"

"No I mean it I've never-"

"Well it doesn't matter it's beautiful and deserves to be on a beautiful girl such as yourself." He smiled and slipped the necklace around Emily's neck. She was in shock by the mans kindness to protest. Sirius stared at the man in disbelief, 'I hope he's not trying to hit on her' he thought to himself. But the mans kindness was different he really meant what he said. The man stepped back to admire the necklace on the girl. He smiled one last time before saying "I think you should be heading home, she'll be arriving soon. Have a nice night". With that he tipped his hat and smiled warmly at Sirius and Emily. Emily stared in disbelief 'strange' was the only word popping into her head.

Sirius walked Emily home just incase that stranger had a different intension and decided to come back. He walked her to her door step and kissed her. "I'll see you soon luv" he told her and then started home. Emily smiled at his retreating back before she entered her house. A few hours later George and Marie came home.

"Do you think he'll leave her alone for good?" Marie asked her husband.

"Definitely, don't worry about it anymore"

"I can't help it George. I can't have him messing things up. If Emily found out she would hate me forever and beside you she's all I have." Marie said on the verge of tears. Her husband hugged her and whispered comforting words.

* * *

The next day Emily helped her mom unpack and clean the house up. Emily thought her mother seemed different, she seemed more relieved and happier, like a huge weight was taken off her shoulders. It was a bit after dinner time and Emily was helping her mom clear the dishes.

"Were did you get that necklace?" her mother asked in disbelief. She stared at the necklace like she had seen it before.

"Well there was this guy and-" Emily didn't get to finish her sentence because she was cut off by the doorbell.

"I've got it mum" Emily said. Emily walked to the door and pulled it open. Who she saw made her jaw drop.

* * *

_Sail away with me honey_

_I put my heart in you hands_

_Sail away with me honey now, now, now_

_Sail away with me_

_what will be, will be_

_I wanna hold you now_

_Crazy skies all above me now_

_Winter howling at my face_

_Everything I held so dear disappeared without a trace_

-David Gray


	10. Sail Away

AN: I've been forgetting to put my DISCLAIMERS up so I just want to say that I don't own anything you recognize and everyone knows that. I would also like to thank Fawks for reviewing and I'm sorry that the lyrics bother you but I love music and it inspires me in everything. The lyrics I use usually tell the story in some way.

_

* * *

_

_Sail away with me honey_

_I put my heart in you hands_

_Sail away with me honey now, now, now_

_Sail away with me_

_what will be, will be_

_I wanna hold you now_

_Crazy skies all above me now_

_Winter howling at my face_

_Everything I held so dear disappeared without a trace_

-David Gray

* * *

**Chapter 9- Sail Away**

* * *

The door bell rang. 

"I've got it mum" Emily called. Emily walked to the door and pulled it open. Who she saw made her jaw drop.

"Hello there" he greeted. It was the man from the other night, the man that gave her the necklace. Suddenly three million thoughts raced through her head. How does he know were I live? Did he follow me? Does he want to kill me? Why did mom seem shocked to see the necklace? Where have I seen that face? Suddenly Emily started to put everything together.

* * *

_Marie's POV_

I was surprised to see the necklace. The necklace was his mothers, he always talked about how he planned on giving it to her. I should have known he wouldn't have listened to me. Does she know?

The door bell rang.

"I've got it mum" Emily said. _'No'_ I thought, '_It's him'_. I didn't react fast enough because before I knew it he was standing in the doorway smiling at her. The only thing that raced through my head was _'Don't let me loose her'._

* * *

"Are you-" I said hesitantly "Are you-" Before I finished my sentence mum came and tried to push him out the door. "No mum wait" I said quietly not breaking eye contact with the man in the door. Mom backed away slowly knowing she couldn't stop the situation about to unfold. "You're him, you're the man in the picture-" he smiled brighter "Your my dad" I said slowly. When I finished this sentence it dawned on me. The man in front of me, he's my dad, the dad that died before I was born. He is my dad.

* * *

_Dan's POV_

She knows who I am. I can tell by the look in her eyes. Didn't she know I'd come and find her soon. I'm surprised she didn't get it the other night. She's beautiful. She has my face and eyes. She's absolutely in" I said still staring at him. That face it was so much like my own. He entered the house and put his coat and hat on the coat hanger. We sat down on the couch. Mom stayed back and observed, she kept her distance. She told me he was dead. She lied to me.

_

* * *

_"Your not dead" I said reassuringly. 

He chuckled "No I'm not, what would give you that idea-" he started, gradually his smile faded. "She told you I was died?" He asked quietly. Mom looked extremely sad. Her secret was discovered. "I'll leave you to talk" she said and backed out of the room.

"She told me you died before I was born, she said you died in a muggle accident." I said.

Dan shook his head "No, your mother and I were so happy together, at least that's what I thought. When you were born that only boosted the excitement-" he was getting lost in memories "That day I held you, you were so tiny. You were crying so much" he chuckled "When I held you, you just stopped crying. You squeezed my finger and stared into my eyes. I knew I loved you at that moment." a sad look over came his face. "The next day I went out to buy your mother flowers and find you an outfit for when you left the hospital, I came home and tidied the house, and when I got to the hospital to pick you and your mother up, she was gone. The doctor said she checked out early that morning. I searched for you for years and I finally gave up."

I was so angry that mom had lied to me. I was so angry that she had taken me away from my father.

"When you turned 11 I knew you'd go to a wizarding school so I started checking all of them in Europe, not once thinking that You're mother had moved to America. Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster told me when you had registered at the school. I was afraid to seek you out at first. I thought you would be mad at me. I wrote to your mother and told her that I wanted to see you-"

"I remember-" I interjected "She kept saying she was stressed or I would find her reading something or having strange conversations with George."

"Yeah, Her and George visited me last week. She wanted to pay me to leave you all alone. I guess she thought I agreed when I didn't answer". He smiled at me. "Your still wearing the necklace."

I smiled back "Yeah, it's beautiful".

He smiled again. "It was my mothers. I planned on giving it to you when you got older, and when I saw you on the street the other day I couldn't resist."

"Did you plan that?" I asked.

He grinned "Yes, I did. I just wanted to see what you were like before I met you."

"Sounds like something I would do" I smirked.

"Speaking of the other night, who was the charming young man you were with."

I smiled a real big smile at the mention of Sirius. Then I remembered how rude Sirius had acted towards him. I didn't want him to hate Sirius like mom and George did. "His name is Sirius, He's my boyfriend".

"Is it serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think it is, were happy together" I said smiling. "Mom doesn't like him".

"Why is that?"

"She believes everything his parents say. His parents hate him. They abuse him and he ran away earlier this year so mom and George say he's trouble. But he's not, he's a great guy and he has great morals and he's just soo perfect."

"Sounds like love" Dan chimed. Emily paused. Was I in love? Do I love Sirius? I've never thought about it. He's everything I have ever wanted, but did I love him?

"So" Dan said interrupting my thoughts "Tell me what I've missed the last 16 years". For the rest of the night Me and Dan talked about everything. I told him about Nana and how George and I hated each other. I told him about Hogwarts and my friends. He told me about his lonely life in search for me. He didn't say he was lonely but I know he was. He did tell me some interesting stories, all about how he kept busy. He would do silly pranks to wizards and pranks on muggles. I know, it sounds immature but he's my dad and I could care less.

* * *

After my dad, left that night, me and mom got in a fight. She didn't have much of an argument, so I was mostly yelling at her the entire night. George tried to shut me up but mom said to leave us alone(me and her). Me and mom aren't talking anymore but Dan has been coming over every night to hang out and get pizza and we'd talk till morning.

* * *

**AN: What do you think about Dan? Dont forget to review!**


	11. Encounters

AN: Thanks for reviewing! I didn't have much faith in this story, and I was going to stop posting but you guys make me feel so special. I finished this story and it's sequel so I'm going to just keep posting it over the next few weeks. After you've read the endings I wanna know what you truly think so stick with me. I've also started a new story and in my opinion it is so much better than this one and I really like it, but I'll post that when I'm finished with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 10-Encounters

* * *

As soon as I got a chance I called Lily to tell her about my dad. I told her everything and it felt great to share my excitement with someone. Sirius and James had gone with Mr. Potter to France so I've been waiting until Sirius came home to tell him about Dan. Mom and I haven't talked, she leaves the room when I enter and I don't eat dinner with them anymore. Dan has been coming over a lot and we'll go out to muggle restaurants and theaters.

* * *

"No" I said in disbelief, between fits of laughter.

"I'm not kidding, she just came over and kissed me just like that and then I slipped right into the lake." Dan said while chuckling.

When my breathing went back to normal and I no longer had an urge to laugh I asked more seriously "did you love her?"

"I did he answered" looking more sad now. "I think I fell in love to fast and got caught up in the moment, I was never your mothers' type and she never planned on being with me forever." The look on his face told me that maybe he still had feelings for her, even after she lied and left him. Our silence was broken when mom yelled that she would be back tomorrow morning, she was visiting my aunt in northern England. George has been away for a few days on a ministry assignment.

"That reminds me" Dan said "I have a meeting to attend so I'll stop by later tonight."

"That's great, because I was planning on inviting Sirius over so you can meet him." I said with a smile.

"That's a date. I'll see you later." He kissed my forehead and left. I liked having a dad. I liked having Dan as my dad.

* * *

"-And then there was this crazy muggle guy" Sirius said excitedly "he wouldn't speak and he was pulling on a mysterious rope. He was so weird, at one point he seamed to be trapped in a box. James and I were baffled, the guy was nuts."

"Yeah, the muggle's call them 'mimes' that's their job to act like idiots." Sometimes it amazed me how clueless Sirius was about muggle's. Sirius was telling more about this mime when we heard a crash downstairs. Emily and Sirius' heads shot up. Sirius whipped out his wand.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" Sirius slowly got up and went out the door. Sirius went down stairs and cautiously looked around. Suddenly someone grabbed Sirius from behind. Sirius caught unaware started fight with his captor. Sirius elbowed the man in the ribs; the man stumbled backwards but quickly recovered. The man launched back at Sirius and punched him in the stomach and then square in the eye. Sirius was punched with such force that he fell to the ground. When Emily heard fighting and the oaffs of Sirius, she ran down the steps and turned on the lights. Sirius recognized his fighter as the man that gave Emily the necklace the other day on the street. He immediately thought the man was there to hurt Emily and when he saw her turning on the light he panicked.

"Emily, get out of here" Sirius yelled urgently. Mean while the man had stopped fighting Sirius, when he realized it was Emily's boyfriend from the other night. Sirius however didn't catch on. He lifted himself off the ground, clutching his stomach and he raised his wand to the stranger.

"If you go any close-" Sirius began.

"Sirius, that's my dad, its okay" Emily said. She ran over to him and took the wand out of his hand. Sirius was still looking at Dan. Emily noticed the cuts and bruises all over Sirius' face. Dan really kicked his ass she thought. She put her arms around him to calm him down; he was still breathing heavily. As brave and strong as he was she could tell that his encounter with Dan in the dark really scared him.

"Dan this is Sirius, my boyfriend. Sirius this is Dan, this is my dad." Sirius broke his eye contact with Dan and stared at me, he looked at me, his face asking 'are you serious'? After I tended to Sirius _wounds _and dad apologized, dad and I told the story of mom, him and me. Sirius and Dan got along well. They talked to each other more than they talked to me, but that was okay. Later that night after dad left, Sirius told me how nice Dan was and how I was truly lucky to have such a great guy in my life. That made me think, I really am lucky, I've got two really great guys in my life.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW!!!**


	12. Christmas, Already

**AN: I forgot to add the part were Emily and Lily find out Remus is a werewolf but I worked around it. So just keep in mind that they know about it and that they're okay with it.**

* * *

Chapter 11- Christmas, Already

* * *

The weeks remaining in the summer flew by fast. James met Dan and then everyday after everyone would gather at James house and we would hang out. Dan would play Quidditch with the guys and then we would just all hang out and talk. I have to admit that I will really miss Dan when I go back to school.

* * *

Emily and the others boarded the Hogwarts express. They found an empty cabin and began talking and joking around. Emily stared out the window and reflected on her summer. Currently she wasn't talking to her mother, she met the father she thought was dead, James and Lily started dating, she found out Remus was a werewolf, Sirius invested in a nice flat, and she was still debating if she actually loved him. And now that Emily thought about it, she and Sirius had been going out for months, they hadn't had sex but he still stayed with her and cared about her. This made Emily smile, she felt special.

School went by so quick, Sirius and Emily went to the Halloween Ball together, James and Lily seemed to be in love and Remus and Amy became closer. December was approaching now and everyone was in high spirits.

* * *

"Sirius.... Sirius...wake up!" Emily said excitedly while shaking Sirius.

"Emily?" Sirius said groggily "What's wrong?" He said while sitting up.

Emily had a huge smile on "Sirius there about 3 feet of snow outside! Come-on" She said while pulling on Sirius arm.

After Emily and Sirius were dressed for snow they went outside. Half the student body was out there already and having snow fights. Emily, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Amy, Peter, and some other guys from the dorms were all having a snow fight. It was girls against guys. The guys were advancing on the girls, they had faster and harder snowballs then the girls did. When the guys started running towards the girls with snowballs aiming at their head, Emily yelled 'RETREAT' all the girls started running away while trying to hit the boys with the last of their snowballs. Emily was zigzagging and trying to loose Sirius. Sirius saw a good opportunity and he tackled her to the ground, they wrestled each other until Emily was pinned under Sirius. Sirius smiled down at the gorgeous girl under him. He leaned in and gave her a soft passionate kiss. Emily stared into his eyes and with her free hand she launched a snowball at his head. Sirius caught off guard fell off Emily. Emily took the opportunity to run with Sirius quick on her heels.

Emily and Sirius decided they would spend Christmas at Sirius' new flat. Dan was going to come over Christmas day for dinner and on Christmas Eve Emily was going to go to her mothers. She didn't want to fight forever and she wanted to hear her mum's side of the story.

* * *

"It's home-ish, isn't it?" Sirius asked as we unpacked our things. It was 'home-ish'; it had a nice feeling to it. When we finished unpacking, Sirius and I cleaned and straightened the furniture (just in case we get company). When everything looked perfect we laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

_**Christmas Eve...**_

"Does this look all right?" Sirius asked. He had on a pair of nice fitted jeans but just a little baggy and a dress shirt.

"You look great" I said. I was wearing a regular black dress that went down to my mid-thigh.

When we arrived at moms, George answered the door. He allowed us to enter but didn't look happy to see that I brought Sirius. Mom was surprised to see him too. What did they expect? I wasn't going to leave him at home. Mom had invited over half our relatives. I greeted my cousins, aunts and uncles and then sat down with Sirius next to me. After we ate everyone gave presents out, (it's a tradition in my family, and on Christmas Eve the aunts give the kids presents and vice-versa). Sirius thought it was great. Everyone loved him and he felt like family. Seeing Sirius busy with my cousins, mom took the opportunity to talk to me. "Em, can I talk to you?" She said cautiously. I've been waiting for this all evening.

"Yeah" I answered. We went into the other room.

"I'm sorry I lied to you" She stated. "I was trying to protect you-"

"Trying to protect me? From what?" I said a bit angrily. "Dan wasn't trying to kill me!"

"I know...I wasn't in love with him, and I couldn't raise a child with him."

"So you left without saying anything? You could have had a divorce and at least I would have been able to see him"

"You don't understand, it's complicated"

"No, mom, it's not. And besides that, why did you lie to me. I would have loved to have Dan in my life but instead you married that prick, George"

"Emily, that's not fair"

"No, what's not fair, is that you lied to me my whole life.." I said "I trusted you, I loved you."

Mom paused, I think I hurt her feelings with that one.

"I'm sorry I-" I didn't get to finish because my moms' eyes teared up and she went up stairs. I went to follow her but stopped my self, 'I was the victim' I reminded myself, 'she lied to me'. Sirius and I left to go home at about eleven.

_**Christmas Day....**_

Sirius and I woke up on Christmas to find a lot of presents under our tree. All of our friends sent gifts and mom sent gifts and so did Dan. I got Sirius the new broom he had been talking about for ages. He wouldn't stop kissing and hugging me and saying thank you, it made me feel good. Sirius got me a heart shaped necklace, and on it said my name.

"Oh Sirius its beautiful" thank you I said while hugging him.

Later that night Sirius and I were just making out in a friendly way. I broke us apart after a long kiss and stared into his eyes.

"I'm ready" I told him, hoping he'd get the hint.

He looked at me shocked; "there's no pressure you know? I don't-"

"No, I want to" I said reassuringly. The rest of the night, well in as no descriptive as possible...it went well. _Afterwards, _Emily was lying on Sirius chest and he was slowly stroking her hair. Sirius was staring at the ceiling thinking about a lot of things. The silence wasn't awkward but it was comforting.

"I love you Sirius" I said. I did love him and it felt great to love someone. I wasn't expecting much, I just wanted to tell him that so when he answered. I couldn't get offended.

"Yeah" he said quietly.

It made me think that maybe he doesn't love me the way I love him and I was starting to get upset, so I pushed those thought to the back of my mind. I would just live in the moment. It'll be okay.

* * *

It wasn't okay. Sirius didn't have much to say the rest of the vacation and it got worse when they went back to school. Sirius always had an excuse not to hang out or avoided her at all costs. Emily kept thinking the worse. She thought how they had, had sex and then he just stopped talking to her. Were they over because he finally had gotten in her pants? Did he lie about not having sex with all those girls? Finally one day Emily got sick of the games and decided to talk to him about it.

"How come you've been avoiding me?" Emily asked calmly.

"What do you mean? I haven't been avoiding you"

Emily could tell that something was up "what's going on Sirius?" Emily asked more serious now.

Sirius sighed, then began to rub his face in frustration. "Em, I...Emily..I...I think we should take a break"

My heart fell through the floor. "What?.... was, was it.." I was mad now "it was because you had your fun with me and then it over, I was just like all the other girls"

"No, Em its not like that, you see-"

"I don't want excuses Sirius, bye" I said leaving to go to my dorm. I was crying harder then I've ever cried in my life. Why did he have to be like that? I thought he loved me.


	13. Foolish Games

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. And I don't own any of the songs that I put in.

* * *

_You took your coat off, and stood in the rain. _

_You were always crazy like that._

_I watched from my window,_

_Always felt I was outside looking in on you._

_You were always the mysterious one,_

_with dark eyes and careless hair_

_You were fashionably sensitive but to cool to care._

_You stood in my door way, _

_with nothing to say,_

_besides some comment on the weather._

_Incase you failed to notice, incase you failed to see,_

_this is my heart bleeding before you,_

_this is me down on my knees._

_These foolish games are tearing me apart,_

_and your thoughtless words are breaking my heart,_

_Your breaking my heart._

-Jewel

* * *

Chapter 12-Foolish games

* * *

Sirius was heartbroken about the split. The truth was Sirius was so in love with Emily. Sirius had never actually loved any girl or anyone for that matter. Emily was special; he wanted Emily to be his life. Since he had never been in love, he got nervous and wasn't sure how to handle it. He told himself, that good things never last and it was better to break it up now rather then when he was even more attached. So for the last few weeks Sirius would see Em in the hallway or in the common room and they wouldn't even look at each other. James and Remus tried getting it out of him but he refused to talk to them.

Sirius was walking down a corridor one night, when he bumped into Emily, all her papers spread across the floor. Instead of picking them up they both stared at each other.

"Hey" Emily said softly "how are you?"

"I'm good.... I miss you" he said hesitantly.

"Me too" Emily said. "Why did we break up?" She asked, she knew the reason but she wanted to hear him answer it.

Sirius stared into her eyes and then looked at the floor when he answered "I don't love you" he stated flatly. He walked away. To Emily he seemed to not care about her anymore. But in reality Sirius didn't want to cry in front of her. He would never admit to her that he loved her because if he did, then he would have given her his heart to break or bury.

* * *

The next week Emily saw Sirius walking around with other girls. On the outside he seemed to be back to his old self but on the inside he was screaming at himself. And so it went on Sirius would have a new girl each week and Emily would cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Easter vacation came and Emily spent it at her fathers. She told Dan about everything that had happened between her and Sirius. He understood and comforted her the best he could.

* * *

Sirius on the other hand had thought it over a thousand times, he finally came to a conclusion.

Emily sat at the desk trying to finish her homework. It was raining really hard out side. She heard a noise outside and looked out her window. On the corner of the street Sirius was looking at her. He was drenched from the rain, and he gave her a small wave. Emily headed down stares but Sirius had beaten her to the door. There was a knock and Dan opened the door. When he saw Sirius he smiled hoping that things would be fixable. Dan looked towards Emily, making sure she wanted to talk to him. She shook her head yes and Dan left them alone. Sirius was on the doorstep with water dripping off him. He looked nervous. "The rains coming down hard" he said obviously trying to feel comfortable about the situation. I stared at him with hurt in my eyes.

He sighed and began to talk "Emily, listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry that I paraded around with other girls, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you and most of all I'm sorry that I lied to you." This got Em's attention, so Sirius started up again. "I lied to you Em. I lied to you when I told you I did not love you, I do love you Em I love you more than my life itself." Emotions clear in his voice. "I've never loved before and I thought that this new feeling would go away if we broke up so that way I wouldn't have to ever get hurt. But I don't want to play it safe I want to be with you, I want to love you" he finished.

Emily believed him. But she felt as though she couldn't just say okay and let things go back to normal. She made up her mind, with tears going down her cheeks she stood on her tippy-toes and kissed Sirius on the forehead. "Bye." She said and shut the door. Em sat down at the bottom of the door and started crying non-stop. Sirius in shock that he had just lost Emily forever, began to walk to his flat, this time he didn't try and hide the tears.

* * *

(Mid-February)

Sirius and Emily went back to pretending the other doesn't exist. One day when everyone was in the great hall eating breakfast Professor McGonagall came over to Em.

"Ms. Demintrov, will you come with me, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you." She began to walk out of the great hall. I looked at Lily with a look saying 'what's going on?'. The professor led her to Dumbledore office before leaving to go talk to Sirius.

Emily got to Dumbledore's office and sat in the chair across from his desk. He smiled weakly at her his eyes had nothing but sympathy in them.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Professor McGonagall Informed Sirius of the situation about to occur. Sirius didn't think twice. He would be there for her

* * *

"Emily I'm afraid that something has happened to your father." My heart dropped.

"You mean George?" I asked, hoping to god it was a yes.

"No, Emily I mean Daniel" Dumbledore said sadly. "Your father has been in a secret organization with me. We fight against Voldemort's death eaters-"

"The ones in the paper?" I asked quietly. I didn't like the way this was going.

"Yes, Emily. Your father was on a secret mission the other night. His cover was blown, Emily. The death eaters killed him"

Tears began to pour from my eyes. "Are you sure? Are you sure he's dead? Are you sure it was him?"

"I'm sorry Emily-"

I didn't let him finish because I ran out of his office. I ran out into the cold rain, into the darkness of the night with no idea were I was going. I didn't get far when Sirius caught up with me. I fell to the ground on my knees, crying profusely. Sirius rushed to my side and rapped his arms around me. I didn't want to be hugged I wanted Dan, I wanted my dad. I was hitting Sirius trying to make him let me go. He wouldn't he just held on tighter and eventually I gave up and hugged him back. Being in his arms made me cry even harder. I just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. I wanted to be Sirius' girlfriend and Dan's daughter. I just wanted to feel loved again.

* * *


	14. Graduation and Rings

* * *

AN: Thanks so much to-

amanda-gurl-try viewing it again because sometimes my computer doesn't let me see the rest of the chapters either, Thanks for reviewing

silberfell-Thanks so much for reviewing

Depp's Girl ForEver-Wow I didn't think it was that good but thank you

Fawks, Alahria Silvermoon, adjective- You guys are so nice, keep reviewing!

What did you think when Emily first met Dan on the street and he gave her the necklace? Did you think he was a bad guy or did you catch the hint I left when he said "She'll be getting homee soon"-(meaning her mom)?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. And I don't own any of the songs that I put in.

* * *

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us somewhere to go _

_I never said thank you for that_

_Thought I might get one more chance_

_What would you think of me now so lucky so strong so proud_

_Never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never get the chance._

_May angels lead you in,_

_here you meet my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in _

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big,_

_God wouldn't let it live._

_May angels lead you in._

-Jimmy Eat World

* * *

Chapter 13-Graduation and Rings

* * *

Sirius comforted me the best he could in the weeks following the death of my father. Sirius and I got closer together. It's funny how bad events get people together. He supported me and took care of me and now we're together again. Not the best time I know but everything happens for a reason. I miss dad so much. Mom went to his funeral and I cried with her I guess we've become closer to . It just wasn't fair. I had just gotten him in my life and he was taken away without any notice. I didn't even get to say goodbye. As shocking as it would seem, Sirius and I got together pretty quick and we tell each other our 'I love you's' everyday. It was April now only three months till school ended. Dumbledore is allowing me and Sirius to join the Order after we graduate school. If my father thought it was right then I do too.

* * *

It was a month after Emily and Sirius had gotten back together. They were sitting under the invisibility cloak. It was eleven at night and they sitting by the lake. They were talking about why they broke up and how they got back together, even if they didn't like talking about it they felt they needed to.

"I just hate it. I feel like everyone will leave me and I'll always be alone."Emily said to Sirius.

"I'll never leave you"

"One day you will, just like everyone else." Emily said quietly.

"No, not me. I love you."

Emily looked him in the eye, "You promise?"

"I'll never leave you, I promise" Sirius said. Emily believed him.

"Good because if you did I'd kill you" She said jokingly. Sirius kissed her and they stayed by the lake to wait for the sun to rise.

* * *

_Mid-May...._

It was early Saturday morning. Emily was laying on Sirius, In the boys dormitory. The guys around them had left to go to Hogsmeade earlier, none of them minded that Emily was there.

"Hey Em?" Sirius asked quietly, trying not to disturb the mood.

"Yeah?" Em answered.

"Would you want to move in with me?" Emily's head shot up and looked Sirius in the eyes. "I mean, when we graduate, you could come live with me-"

"Of course, I'd love too" Emily smiled and kissed Sirius.

Emily put her head back down. Sirius smiled at himself. "I love you" he said softly.

"I love you too"

* * *

Emily was walking through the corridor with a stack of books in her hands. She was thinking of Sirius and if she was ever to marry him. He was perfect. If they ever did get married, she wouldn't have a dad to walk her down the isle. Dan wouldn't be there. Em was lost in thought when a strong man grabbed Emily from behind. He covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream and backed into a classroom. Emily tried to fight him.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" The man said. That voice. Emily new that voice. He loosened his grip and Emily turned around. It was Sirius. She slapped him playfully.

"You jerk!" Emily said smiling, and still hitting him.

"I love you Em" Sirius said between laughing. He swooped her off her feet and twirled her around. "I love you so much" he said smiling and than planting a soft kiss on her lips. Emily smiled to herself. He really was perfect.

* * *

_Graduation...._

The day had finally arrived, Dumbledore made a speech and then the students went up to shake his hand and receive their parchments. People were excited to move on with their lives but everyone felt and emptiness leaving Hogwarts, their home for the last seven years. Sirius, Remus, James and Peter, couldn't leave with out a final good bye. They turned Dumbledore's hair bright purple, everyone started laughing and cheering, including Dumbledore. The Marauders bowed before their audience. They made it just a little easier by lightening the mood. Afterwards The Marauders and their girls all went to a restaurant to have a late dinner together.

"At least we'll all see each other at the ministry, and when we have off we could always have parties and get together." Remus said. James and Sirius were training to be Aurors, Remus was going to be a investigator for a secret office, Lily was going to be the secretary to the chandler of mysterious artifacts, and I was going to be a healer. We were all just joking around and talking when James, who hadn't been talking much and looked nervous, started rambling about how much he loved and appreciated Lily.

"That's all great James, what's your point?" Sirius asked. James shot Sirius a look before looking back at Lily and getting down on one knee.

"Lily Marie Evans, will you marry me?" James asked looking more nervous than ever. Lily smiled the biggest smile and looked extremely shocked.

"Of course, James Potter. I will marry you." Lily said launching her self at him and hugging him. Their friends smiled and congratulated them.

* * *


	15. Another Question

**AN: I made Lily and James get married a few months after they get out of school so about a year later would be when Harry is born and then they die(you all know the story). So Lily and James will get married in September, Get pregnant with harry in October, harry will be born in July and then Lily and James will die in October.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. And I don't own any of the songs that I put in.

* * *

****

_If I could tell the world just one thing,_

_it would be that we're all okay._

_And not to worry because worry is wasteful and useless at times like these._

_I wont be made useless,_

_in the idle in despair._

_Get my self around my faith,_

_a light is the darkness' worst fear._

_My hands are small I know, _

_but their not yours they are my own,_

_but their not yours they are my own,_

_and I am never broken._

_Quality stole your golden shoes,_

_but didn't steel your laughter._

_Heart ache came to visit me,_

_but I new it wasn't ever after._

_We'll fight not out of spite._

_But someone must stand up for what's right,_

_because were there's a man who has no voice_

_there I'll shall go seek._

-Jewel

* * *

****

**Chapter 14- Another Question**

* * *

****

Emily plopped down on her bed. She was so tired and worn from work. Sirius hadn't got home yet. He was never home. Emily wasn't mad, she was just upset. She never saw Sirius except for a few hours on weekends. and even then he was too tired to be with her. He had training at the ministry and then mini missions. When he came home during the week she was at work. She missed him a lot but knew that it was because of their jobs.

It was two in the morning when Sirius came home. Emily was up trying to finish an essay about healing dragon bites. Sirius walked into the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He turned around to see Emily sitting at the table.

"Hey luv" Sirius said sitting next to Emily. He had nothing but tiredness and weakness in his voice. Emily looked up at him and saw the many cuts on his face. Emily jumped to his aid.

"Sirius, what happened?" Emily said while getting a washcloth to clean his cuts.

"There was a raid tonight at a death eaters house. And lets just say things didn't go well" he said with effort. Emily cleaned his cuts one by one. When she was finished she took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. "I miss you" she stated.

Sirius hugged her. "I've missed you too."

And so the pattern continued for months. They found out Lily was pregnant and that the would be the Godparents. They had been in The Order helping the best they could. Many of their friends had died trying to fight the death eaters.

* * *

"Lily he's adorable" exclaimed Emily.

"I know, he looks just like James"

"With your eyes" Emily finished looking at the baby before her.

The next two months Sirius and Emily would go to James' house and play with baby Harry. Emily had to admit things were starting to get better, Sirius was coming home more often.

* * *

Emily turned over, the clock said eight o'clock. She got out of the bed slowly trying not to disturb Sirius. She was surprised to see him, he usually is gone by the time she wakes up. It was a Sunday so maybe he wouldn't have to go to work today. She pulled on one of Sirius' shirts and went downstairs. She cracked some eggs and began to make breakfast.

Sirius turned to see Emily not laying next to him. The smell of bacon reached his noise and he jumped out of bed. He went downstairs and saw Emily in his shirt. She looked sexy he had to admit. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and put kisses on her neck. Emily didn't turn around, she continued to watch the bacon. "What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked between kisses.

"I'm worried about Lily and James." Sirius stopped kissing her and Emily turned around to look at him.

"Me too" he admitted. "Things are getting to dangerous for them."

"That's what I told Lily but she won't listen, she has a family now, and I don't want anything to happen to them."

Sirius just said me too. He wasn't sure what to say because he has talked to James about it a hundred times, but he won't listen.

* * *

"Babe we can work it out"

"Sirius we never see each other, ever!" Emily yelled. they were in one of their many arguments, always about the same thing. "I just wish we could see each other once in a while, the only time we are together is when I'm treating your wounds or we're sleeping."

"I know luv, but I've gotten better the last few months. There are only 2 months left until the training is over-"

"And then your a full time Auror. That's not any better."

"That's not fair"he said quietly. "You know I want to be a Auror as much as you want to be a Healer"

"I know but I just wish we could be together once in a while"

"All right, how's this sound. Next week I'll take off and you and me will go to that country house in Ireland. No one around to bother us, just you and me." Emily smiled at Sirius.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course"

"You promise?"

"I do" he said leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

Emily and Sirius had been at the country house for five days and not once did they fight. Emily felt that they really needed this vacation.

Emily and Sirius were laying in bed. Sirius was on top of Emily his head resting on her stomach. He turned to look at her while she ran her fingers through his hair. "I've been thinking" he said nervously, "You see, I really love you-"

"You better" Emily said jokingly. He smiled nervously.

"Well, I have this question to ask you-" Sirius was cut off by a knock on the bedroom door. Sirius looked at Emily in complete shock. They were both thinking the same thing. Who got the address and the first thing that ran through their heads were _Death Eaters_. Sirius threw on a pair of pants and grabbed his wand. Emily grabbed Sirius' robe and put it on and she too took out her wand. Sirius open the door quickly and yelled _Stupefy_. The wizard on the other side of the door jumped out of the way. "Whoa, watch it!" James yelled.

"James your so lucky, I could have killed you" Sirius yelled.

"Your just paranoid" James argued.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Oh" James looked more serious now. "I need to talk to you." Emily went and sat on the bed and Sirius closed the bedroom door. James and Sirius stepped outside to talk. James explained to Sirius all about the prophecy made about Harry. He explained that his family were going into hiding for a while and that Dumbledore wanted someone he trusted to be the secret keeper. "That's were you come in," James said. "I want you to be my secret keeper, I trust you with my life" he finished. Sirius agreed of course and then James left to get back to Lily. Sirius entered the bedroom. He told Emily everything that James had told him.

"I agreed, I'm gonna be their secret keeper" he told her. They fought about it. Emily said that they would be in hiding forever because Voldemort would be around forever. Lily and James were their best friends so eventually Sirius won the fight. They talked some more about it and decided that Emily would go into hiding to. Voldemort would know that Sirius is the secret keeper so he'll go after Emily. They decided that Emily would stay at the Ireland house and Sirius would go to a flat that Dumbledore had prepared.

Sirius finished packing his clothes in a duffle bag. He walked to the front door, opened it and set down his bag. Emily walked over to him. She had tear stains on her cheeks from were she had been crying. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay, I promise." He smiled at her and she tried to smile back. As he walked down the lawn (towards the Portkey that James had left for him), he turned around and said "when I get back, I'll finish my question" He said with a big smile on his face. With that he touched the Portkey and disappeared. Emily knew what the question was but she had a bad feeling in her gut, telling her Sirius would never get a chance to ask that question.

* * *

_Take a look in my face for the last time,_

_I never knew you,_

_You never knew me._

_Say 'hello-good bye'._

_Say hello and wave goodbye._

-David Gray

* * *


	16. The Trail

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. And I don't own any of the songs that I put in.

AN: Thanks for reviewing, I've changed my settings to allow more reviews so REVIEW!

* * *

_When I look into your eyes I can see your love restrained_

_darling when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same_

_nothing lasts forever and we both know hearts can change_

_and its hard to hold a candle in the cold November rain._

_Been through this such a long, long, time just trying to kill the pain. _

_No one ever comes and no one ever goes and no one's really sure how it'll go today._

_When you get the time to lay it on the line, I can rest my head just knowing you were mine,_

_all mine._

_But if you want to love me then darling don't refrain,_

_we always end up walking in the cold November rain._

_Do you need sometime on your own._

_Do you need some time all alone._

_Everybody needs sometime on their own._

_Don't you know you need some time all alone._

_I know its hard to keep an open heart,_

_even when friends seem out to harm you,_

_but if you could heal a broken heart,_

_wouldn't time be out to charm you._

_Sometimes I need some time on my own._

_Sometimes I need some times all alone._

_Everybody needs some time on their own._

_Don't you know you need some time all alone._

_And when you feel inside, and shadows still remain._

_I know that you can love me when there's no one left to blame._

_So never mind the darkness we still can find a way,_

_nothing lasts forever even cold November rain._

-Guns and Roses

* * *

Chapter 15- The Trial

* * *

It had only been four days since Sirius had left. Emily missed him so much and wished on anything that he could be with her right now. Emily was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling lost in her thoughts. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was ten in the morning, the only person that would show up that late was Sirius. She ran to the door hoping to find Sirius behind it but instead a friendly wizard stared back at her.

"Dumbledore? What are you doing here?" Emily asked baffled.

"I've got some disturbing news." He stated while entering the house and taking a seat at the table.

"Please sit down" he said. Emily looked at him confused and sat down. Dumbledore went into a detailed description about how the Potters chose Sirius as their secret keeper and about the night events and about Sirius killing the muggle's and Peter.

Silent tears went down Emily's cheeks. "That couldn't be. He wouldn't do that."

"It's true Emily, I wish it wasn't, but it is." He said sadly. "I must go tend to other business. take care of your self Emily." Dumbledore smiled and left.

Emily didn't know what to do, it seemed like a bad dream. After walking around the house lost in thought Emily decided to go see Remus.

* * *

Remus was starring at some neighborhood kids playing a muggle sport in the street. It amazed him how happy these kids were, had only they known that hours before Remus had lost his best friends. Remus noticed a pretty girl walking towards the house, her sweater wrapped around herself tightly. _Emily, _he thought. He opened the front door and stepped outside. She stopped about twenty feet away from him and looked up. They stared into each other eyes. They knew how the other felt, their worlds torn from them hours before. They met in the middle and hugged one another. Remus hugged Emily and lifted her from the ground, when he set her down they stayed hugging for a while. They both cried, Remus not as much as Emily. When they went in the house they talked for hours. Emily kept saying that she doesn't think that Sirius did it. She said that Sirius loved his friends and would never hurt them. Remus got tired of hearing it and yelled at her to stop and face the facts, Sirius had killed their best friends. He apologized for yelling at her, but Emily didn't care it didn't change her mind, she knew it wasn't Sirius.

Later that day Dumbledore stopped by.

"So where is Harry exactly?" Emily asked.

"He's going to stay with his aunt. It's for his own good Emily. He will be safe as long as he stays there. And I don't want him to leave their till he's eleven, when he comes to Hogwarts."

"I guess that's not bad." Em said sadly. "I'll just visit him everyday."

"I'm afraid not. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Emily asked angrily.

"Think about it, if your in his life, he'll want to know who his godfather is or what happened to his parents and you'll have to explain to him that your boyfriend betrayed his parents. I'm not blaming you but that's how it will look to him. But you can make the decision." Emily knew Dumbledore was right. She should just stay out of his life.

"But we don't even know if Sirius is going to Azkaban-" Emily interjected.

"The trail is tomorrow, and I'm sorry to say Em, but his chances are slim to none." Dumbledore said. Emily had a good feeling about this, they would know that he would never betray his best friends. They would see his innocence.

Emily spent the night at Remus' house, but she didn't sleep. She wanted to see Sirius more than anything. The next morning Emily was reading the paper. It was about the celebrations of Voldemort being gone and Sirius blacks trial.

"You ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Yeah" Emily nervously.

* * *

Emily got a seat in the center of the pews, she sat in-between Remus and Dumbledore. The room began to fill. The minister of magic took his seat at the top desk. When everyone was quiet and seated the minister said to bring him in. Emily looked around trying to find Sirius. Suddenly the doors opened and two dementors lead Sirius to the front of the room and sat him in a chair. On his way he briefly looked at Emily, he mouthed 'I love you'. He looked worn like he had experienced too much in the last 2 days. Sirius sat down in the chair, before he said anything Mr Crouch said:

"Sirius Black, we have reviewed your case and decided that there is no use of a trial. All the evidence points to you and thereby I condemn you to a life sentence in Azkaban prison." My heart dropped. Sirius was in shock. And the crowd cheered. I looked to Remus, but he looked away. I looked to Dumbledore and he stared back. I didn't need to ask, he thought Sirius was guilty too. The dementors lifted Sirius out of the chair, he tried to resist but he was no match to them. As they pulled him down the aisle he searched for my head in the crowd. I ran to the front and tried to get a last view of him. When he spotted, me, tears flowing down my cheeks, he frantically yelled "It wasn't me Em,"...."Emily, I love you, It wasn't me."

I cried even harder and yelled, "I know Sirius, I know, I love you, I love you so much." and then he was gone. I fell to my knees and cried like a baby. I cried for James, I cried for Lily, but most of all I cried for Sirius. I didn't care that people gave me nasty looks. To them I was the murders girlfriend, I was the girl who stood by my boyfriend after he killed my best friends. Finally Remus came up to me he helped me off the ground and we went back to his flat. We didn't talk for the rest of the day or night for that matter. Remus tried but I wouldn't talk to him.

* * *


	17. November Rain

**AN: Very short chapter, so I shall post two.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. And I don't own any of the songs that I put in.

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_Your the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_and I don't want to go home rite now._

_All I can taste is this moment,_

_and all I can breathe is your life._

_Sooner or later its over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am._

_You cant fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_Or the moment and truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know your alive._

_I don't want the world to see me,_

_'cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am._

-Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

Chapter 16-November Rain

* * *

Remus had been observing Emily all day. She hadn't officially cried yet. She was still in shock he thought to himself. He missed his friends and he wished more than anything that Sirius was in fact innocent. Remus knew that it was unfair, Sirius should have got a trial but Crouch was right, all evidence pointed against him. Emily had just gotten back from the store. Remus went to greet her but she went straight into the bathroom. Remus brushed it off and began to shut all his windows. It started to rain very hard.

* * *

Emily sat down. She needed a moment to process all this information.

_'This cant be' _she thought to herself._ 'Not now, why?' _She looked at the pregnancy test before her. She had taken 12 of them and each one had the answer she didn't want to see. Positive. Not only had she lost Sirius but now she would have to raise his child without him. Emily, so caught up in her emotions ran out of the bathroom, down the stairs and out the front door. Remus who had heard the door shut looked at the bathroom expecting to see Emily but instead found pregnancy tests all reading 'Positive'. Emily ran into the cold November rain. She ran for what seemed like hours. When she got to a small park she fell on the ground from exhaustion. She cried until she couldn't cry no more. She yelled into the night sky 'You promised Sirius, You promised you'd never leave me!'

She stayed in the park crying until she felt Remus' familiar arms pick her up and bring her home. He took care of her that night. She was thankful for that but she wished it could have been Sirius.

* * *


	18. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. And I don't own any of the songs that I put in.

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here _

_suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish you would just leave,_

_because your presence still lingers here and it wont leave me alone._

_These wounds wont seem to heal, _

_this pain is just to real,_

_there's just so much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears._

_And I've held your hand through all of theses years,_

_but you still have all of me._

_You used to captivate me,_

_by your resonating light,_

_but know I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me._

-Evanescence

* * *

Chapter 17-New Beginnings

* * *

The next few days Emily didn't leave Remus' couch despite his protests. When Dumbledore was informed of her pregnancy by Remus he went to visit Em. Dumbledore gave her wise words and it almost made her feel better but she didn't care. All that mattered was that Sirius wasn't here. Emily did leave the house a week later when there was a Order meeting. They were finishing up the last of their business with the death eaters and then the Order would be discontinued. After the meeting Emily was sitting on the steps. People around her were saying good byes and leaving. Arthur Weasley sat next to Emily on the steps. Emily was really close to Arthur, he reminded her of Dan and they became friends instantly.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I don't know..." She answered unsure of herself. "Everyone says he did it but I don't believe it. But then I feel like I'm not respecting Lily and James" thinking of them brought tears to her eyes. "And what kills me is that if he did do it, It wouldn't make me love him any less. He could have murdered my best friend and I'd still love him."

"Don't feel bad about it, it's only natural to still love him." Arthur said while patting her back.

"And the worst part is I'm pregnant." Emily said looking up at Arthur. He looked at her shocked. "He's gone and I'm going to have his child."

Arthur smiled weakly at her. Her life wasn't easy. "See your thinking about it wrong. It's not that Sirius is gone and know you'll have to raise his baby alone. You just lost the love of you're life and know this child will keep a piece of him with you forever."

Emily never thought about it like that. She smiled at Arthur and said thank you. Arthur told her that he and Molly would be there for her if she needs anything. He was right she thought to herself, this was Sirius' child and she would love it like she loved Sirius.

* * *

Months flew by and she had the support of many people. She stayed in Sirius' flat and still worked as a healer. Remus came over daily to help her with stuff around the house and Emily would always cook him dinner. Sometimes Remus would spend the night just to make sure everything was okay. When Emily wasn't with Remus, she was at the Weasleys. They had children of their own and Emily would help watch them while learning mother tactics from Molly. Seeing Molly and Arthur together made her miss Sirius. Emily was close to Dumbledore too. He came over weekly to make sure everything was running smooth.

Despite all the love and help she was getting from her friends, she was still miserable. She constantly thought of Sirius and how much she loved him and missed him. More than once she thought about suicide but decided against it, she had a baby to take care of.

One day when she and Remus were at the Weasleys, she was just helping with the dishes when Fred and George ran by. They were only about four and as cute as a button. Emily laughed at their funny games. When they ran out of the room Emily turned to pick up the toys they left behind. When she bent over she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She was only four months pregnant, why was her stomach hurting so bad? The pain got worse until she couldn't stand anymore, and then so bad that she fainted.

Molly dragged Fred and George into the kitchen, their fingers covered in mud. She was scolding them until she saw the sight on the kitchen floor. Molly dropped the boys' arms, and brought her hands to her mouth as she let out a terrible scream. Arthur and Remus ran towards the scream. When they entered the kitchen, they saw Molly looking in shock at the floor. When they looked upon the floor they saw Emily hurled over passed out. Remus ran over to her and tried to revive her.

* * *

Emily woke up in the hospital. The Weasleys and Remus around her bed.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

The doctor appeared and said "You passed out." Now I'd tell you the rest but its a bunch of boring doctor stuff. The summary of what he said was Emily was too stressed and all this mourning over Sirius was stressing the baby. The stress was unhealthy and if she didn't relax she could hurt herself and the baby. Since that day, everyone started treating her like glass. They wouldn't let her do anything in fear she might get hurt, and they constantly tried to get her to spill her emotions about Sirius.

They were around her every minute of everyday. The one day that Molly and Arthur had to go somewhere and Remus was working late, Emily decided to go for a walk to let off some steam. She didn't like them fussing over her all the time, but most of all she hated them telling her to stop thinking of Sirius. After she finished her walk, she started up the stairs heading to her flat. She felt good about the walk it loosened her up. But she was still angry about everyone's fussing and once again Sirius was on her mind. When she was walking up the steps her foot missed a step and she tripped, and then tumbled down the stairs. She stayed that way for a half hour until Remus discovered her at the bottom of the steps.

* * *

When Emily woke she recognized the room she was in, the hospital. She realized that Remus was sitting next to her bed with her hand in his. But what she realized more than anything was the hurt in her stomach and that it didn't feel so heavy anymore. She didn't look at her stomach, she just stared into Remus' eyes as hers filled with tears.

"I lost it? I lost my baby?" She asked starting to cry. Remus could only shake his head yes. The day went on with doctor speeches and Arthur and Molly trying to make her feel better. She couldn't feel better. This drew the line.

After Emily got out of the hospital she came to the realization that everything she loved or hoped for was gone. She made up her mind. Now that she had nothing to live for and she wouldn't be able to see Harry until he was older she figured why not leave since there's no other reason to stay. Emily went to Dumbledore and told him she was leaving and she didn't want him or anyone else to ever seek her out. It made Dumbledore upset about the way she felt but respected her wishes. Without saying good bye to Remus or the Weasleys, she left not knowing were she would go.

* * *

Okay that's all for this one! But I do have a part two to this story and I'll post it at the end of the week. Part two is only about ten chapters, stay tuned! And Review! 


	19. AN:

Alright everyone, I've started November Rain Part II, and you should all go check it out. And review. Reviewing is always good. I;ve also changed my penname, so don't let that confuse you.


End file.
